momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi no Ato
Kimi no Ato (キミノアト, Trace of You) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 6th track from the album Battle and Romance. Details The song is a ballad song and is described as the ballad of summer, as opposed to Kimiyuki as the ballad of winter. The lyrics is a straightforward sad love song unlike most of positive tones in Momoiro Clover Z's song.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview The song conveys the sad feeling to the members. Shiori Tamai stated that every time she wanted to practice with the song, she ended up listening the whole song.Oricon - Momoiro Clover Z Special Interview Kimi no Ato is written by Shinya Tada and Ikuta Machine duo that also write for AKB48's hit song Ponytail no Shushu. The members didn't expected that the song turned out to be a sad song. Fans interpreted that the whole song, along with Shiroi Kaze (which is also written by Shinya Tada) actually likened to the withdrawal of their member Akari Hayami. The overall lyrics place importance on a person that had to leave after they made a lot memories together. The the word kimi (君, you) in the lyrics is written with katakana (キミ) rather than usual kanji, implying it refers to a particular someone. The song were presented with all blue stage lighting in each of their live concerts.Clover Z FC2 Fan Blog - 「キミ」は誰なのか This song is usually done towards the end of a live concert Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Tabidatsu tame ni muri ni kakushita Kimi he no omoi ga mune ga tataku Kimi ga suki dayo kimi dake ga tada suki dayo Zutto kienai ato I love you Furidasu ame no sono shita de hajimete deatta kimochi wa Irete kureta kasa no you ni yasashii iro wo shiteta Daiji na yuuki da toka jibun no kotae da toka Itsudemo oshiete kureta no wa Kimi no kimi rashii egao deshita Dareka hitori wo aisuru you na Konna hi ga kuru tte shiranaktta Koe ni naranai ima wa dakishimeru dake no kotoba Namida no iro I love you Kisetsu wa sugite shimau no ni kokoro ni fuku kaze wa onaji Sakebitsuzuketa sono namae korekara dare ga yobu no? Minareta kiseki sae mo natsukashii eiga no you Sayonara ienai omoigoto Ashita ga ikisaki no BASU ga deru yo Douse dame da to iikikaseteta Sono uso ni kokoro dake ga kizuku Kanashimi wa mada furitsuzuku ame no you ni Zutto kienai koe I love you Hassha no BERU ga narihibiku koro Iki wo kirashi kakete kita kimi ga Hohoemu you na naiteru you na egao de Nanika tsutaete iru Tabidatsu tame ni muri ni kakushita Kimi he no omoi ga mune ga tataku Kimi ga suki dayo kimi dake ga tada suki dayo Zutto kienai ato I love you |-| Original = 旅立つ為に 無理に隠した キミへの想いが胸を叩く キミが好きだよ キミだけがただ好きだよ ずっと消えない跡 I love you 降り出す雨のその下で はじめて出会ったキモチは 入れてくれた傘のように 優しい色をしてた 大事な勇気だとか 自分の答えだとか いつでも教えてくれたのは キミのキミらしい笑顔でした 誰かひとりを 愛するような こんな日が来るって知らなかった 声にならない 今は抱きしめるだけの言葉 涙の色 I love you 季節は過ぎてしまうのに 心に吹く風は同じ 叫び続けたその名前 これから誰が呼ぶの? 見慣れた景色さえも なつかしい映画のよう さよなら 言えない想いごと 明日が行き先のバスが出るよ どうせダメだと 言い聞かせてた その嘘に心だけが気付く 悲しみはまだ 降り続く雨のように ずっと消えない声 I love you 発車のベルが 鳴り響く頃 息を切らし駆けて来たキミが 微笑むような 泣いてるような笑顔で 何か伝えている 旅立つ為に 無理に隠した キミへの想いが胸を叩く キミが好きだよ キミだけがただ好きだよ ずっと消えない跡 I love you Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs